Too Close For Comfort
by galaxymel
Summary: Bella left boarding school two years ago. She's back and things are different. Will she let herself having feelings for the gorgeous, green-eyed Edward? EdwardxBella. All Human. Please read and review!
1. First Day

I never thought I'd be back here; that I would be reunited with the place that I was my happiest. The place where my laughs had been genuine and my hugs had been the warmest. This place held so many memories of the best times of my life. When everything was pretty simple and the biggest thing I had to worry about was that I didn't get a perfect score on a test.

Two years away can really change a person, and I can vouch for that. I'm still the same person I was back when I was 15, but I'm 17 now and things are different. After my mom died, a little more than a year and a half ago I thought I'd never be truly happy again, or at least not for a very long time. And that was how it was for a while, but somehow I got lucky and ended up getting a second chance; a second chance to return to the place that I had always loved the most.

Maybe I would finally be able to genuinely smile again and give people warm hugs again. I can't wait to see everyone again, I wonder how it's all going to end up, if it's just like I remember….

* * *

I unlocked the door and walked into the room that would now be 'mine'. There were two single beds, a mini fridge, two surprisingly huge closets, two desks, and a huge flat screen already hooked up to the wall facing a very comfy looking couch; just like I remember minus the flat screen and couch. I smiled. The dorms here at Angeline Coast Academy aren't huge but they're not the size of a storage closet like I heard they are at some other boarding schools.

I noticed that my roommate had already set up most of her things. Picture frames lined the window sill, a golden comforter with clear beading laid atop one bed, and an expensive looking laptop occupied the desk closest to the couch. I figured that the flat screen and couch came from my roommate. I looked down at the paper that said her name. "Roaslie Hale," I read aloud. Interesting name, I thought.

I heard an impatient cough come from behind me and I then remembered that my dad Charlie was still there and that I was blocking the entrance into the room. I quickly moved out of the way as he hurried in and thrust the two suitcases he had onto what was obviously going to be my bed. As I walked towards the bed to sit down my third, slightly, smaller luggage, when I tripped over nothing visible and plummeted towards the ground. Luckily, I was in distance of the bed so I was met with the soft mattress. I sprang back up and steadied myself almost instantly. Great. Classic Bella move. Not even five minutes of my being back on campus I was already being my usual clumsy self.

Charlie chuckled and rolled his eyes. I shot him a look and he shrugged his shoulders. "What? You know it's pretty funny," he defended. I didn't see much very funny about me constantly falling and being pretty accident prone. I let the subject drop and began unpacking my clothes.

I felt Charlie's stare on my back as I refolded my favorite pair of worn jeans. I turned around and asked a simple, "What?" He continued to stare at me for a moment longer and then much to my surprise pulled me into a hug.

"Bella," Charlie began. "You know that I love you. It's been great having you back living with me, even thought it's under terrible circumstances." I cringed at the thought of that 'terrible thing'. "I'm going to miss you." With that he released me from the hug. I was still surprised. Charlie hardly, if ever, expressed his emotions. I guess I was like him in that way.

I muttered a simple, "Yeah, love you too." Charlie smiled and glanced nervously down at his watch. I noticed the action and asked, "Do you have to be somewhere?"

Charlie shook his head quickly and offered an anxious smile. He saw my unconvinced face and then sighed, looking at me with regretful eyes. "It's just that I'm supposed to meet Billy back at our house for the game at 7:00." Bill was Charlie's best friend and they always watched the game together. I was very close to his son Jacob for the two years that I lived with Charlie. Jacob was there to help through everything. He was one of the only reasons that I was hesitant about coming back to ACA, I felt guilty about leaving him but I knew, as did Charlie, that it was the best thing for me.

"Dad, go ahead and go. I'm going to be home again in a few weeks. You go have fun with Billy." I gave him a reassuring smile. His grin widened and gave me a quick hug and kissed me on the top of my head.

"Bye Bells. Call me once you really get settled in and tell me how everything goes," Charlie instructed.

"Will do." With that Charlie headed out the door to make the 4 hour drive back to his house. I took my cell phone out of my purse and checked the time. It was only 2:30. Great, what was I going to do until my meeting with the dean at 5:00? I sat on my black and white polka dotted bed comforter and began texting Jacob, telling him that I was here and getting settled in.

I heard the door to the dorm being thrown open and someone with four huge designer bags stumbled into the room. I rushed to help and grabbed two of the bags and gently set them down on the closest bed.

"Thanks," I heard a breathless voice say. She gratefully smiled, I assumed this was Rosalie. When I looked at once she set the bags down, I noticed that she gorgeous. She had long blonde hair, perfect skin, and looked like she had just stepped off of a runway. I knew any other time I would have been jealous, but even though I hadn't talked to her she seemed nice.

"So you're Bella?" She asked, plopping down on her bed. I did the same on mine.

"Yeah," I answered shyly. That was a problem I had. I was totally outgoing with my friends, but around new people I become timid and quiet.

"What grade are you in?" Rosalie asked politely.

"I'm only a junior." I replied. I got off the bed and headed over to one of my suitcases. I took out a small CD rack and began placing the cases in alphabetical order in it. Music has always been a huge part of my life.

"Oh, well we won't have any classes together because I'm a senior." Rosalie frowned. An awkward silence fell in the room. There a million things that I could ask her to start a conversation, but my shyness was getting the better of me.

"Hey, since you're new do you want to go grab a bite with me and some of my friends?" Rosalie asked, suddenly brightening. I looked at her a little stunned, I mean we don't even know each other and she was already inviting me to hang out with. I chalked it up to her wanting to be on good terms with her roommate.

"Actually I went heer for a few years but I left for a while. But I decided to come back," I told her. And I rushed to finish before she thought I didn't want to go with her, "But I would very much like to go to lunch with you and your friends if you're sure it's not a burden."

Roaslie excitedly jumped up and loosely grabbed my wrist, tugging me out the door. Surprisingly, the action didn't bother me because I was comfortable around her.

"This is so great. I know everyone's just going to love you," she enthused. As we walked along the path, I suddenly remembered everything. I had memorized every square inch of this campus. I couldn't fight back my smile as we made out way to the courtyard where different vendors sold all types of food.

We approached a table where four people were already seated. I looked at the four of them as they were laughing. I oddly recognized three of them. As I stood there trying to make the connection, it all came back to me.

"Alice!" I gasped at the short, dark haired, pixie-like girl. "And Emmett and Jasper!" Emmett was the big, curly haired one and Jasper was the blonde, slightly smaller guy who I remembered was generally quiet.

"Who?" Alice turned around and gave me a puzzled look. I wasn't shocked that she didn't automatically know who I was. One was the fact that I obviously looked different. But we hadn't been great friends back two years ago. We occasionally had a chat but I stayed close to my best friends Lauren Mallorey, Jessica Stanley, and Angela Weber.

Alice's eyes widened in understanding and then squealed. "Bella? Bella Swan?" I merely shook my head yes and she then she came at me. She jumped and engulfed me in a hug, sending me flying backwards into somebody else.

She quickly righted herself and offered me a hand because I had fallen on the bench attached to the picnic table. I turned around apologetically to meet the gaze of the most perfectly green pair of eyes that I have ever seen. I blushed and quickly walked around the side of the table to greet Emmett and Jasper properly.

Emmett squeezed me in a tight hug and Jasper just smiled. "I see you're still as clumsy as ever Bella." My face blazed crimson.

"That was your fault missy," I joked, pointing an accusing finger at Alice.

"Yeah, but it was the one and only time you fell that it was someone else's fault!" Alice shot back. I simply grinned. It felt good to be playfully joking with them. Like I said, we hadn't been close but we were friends none the less.

"Well this is great. You already know everyone!" Rosalie piped in, sliding in the open space next to Emmett.

"Well almost everyone," I said, shyly glancing at the perfect human being sitting lazily next to Alice. His untidy, bronze hair glimmered in the sunlight and he flashed a crooked smile.

"I'm terribly sorry for not introducing myself. I am Edward Cullen." He continued to smile at me and I flushed under his gaze.

"It's nice to meet you," I mumbled, wanting the focus to be on anything but me.

"Bella. Now in all seriousness," Alice began. "Have you kept up with your wardrobe?" Her face was completely serious. I chuckled because it wasn't a secret that Alice had a thing for shopping.

Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me down next her, directly across from Edward. "Bella! You know what this means! Shopping trip!" I could already see the plan formulating in Alice's mind.

I groaned quietly, a sound that I thought only I could hear. But when I heard Edward laugh silently, I knew he had heard me. I'm hear only a couple of hours and I was already being roped into one of Alice's shopping trips.

Alice continued to blabber on about going to the nearest shopping mall this weekend. She mentioned that the guys would have to come to help us with our bags. I perked up, excited at the thought of Edward going.

Even though we had barely spoken any words to each other, I knew that there was something special about him and even though I wouldn't admit it, I really wanted to get to know him better.


	2. Author's Note Sorry!

**Hey, it's the author of this story. Obviously haha.**

**So I am so sorry to the people that have been reading this! I know I really need to update and I promise you I will!**

**And for making you wait so long I will make it a really long chapter!**

**So I will be updating sometime this week. I promise you won't be disappointed with it.**

**I would really appreciate it if you told other people to read this and review. I mean it's only one chapter as of now.**

**Or like suggest it to put in a community group thing :)**

**So I'm just letting you all know that I have not forgotten about this story and it will be updated soon!**

**So please tell others to read it :)**

**Thanks,**

**The author**


	3. Mini Version of 'Bella Barbie'

**Author's Note:**

**Hey omgsh people I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. But I promise that updates are going to be quicker and more frequent from now on. I went through writer's block but now I'm back and I have great ideas for this fanfiction. Heck, you might even get another update tonight. It just depends on how many reviews I get :) so thank you to those who reviewed. Please do it again. Enjoy**

_The waves crashed to the right of where I was in the water. I began kicking and moving my arms in an attempt to get away. I started coughing up water as the waves got bigger and closer. I swam harder towards where I thought I had last saw land. Just as I took in a big breath of air, a huge wash rose over me and started plummeting towards me at the speed of light…_

Beep, beep, beep!

I groaned and rolled over to hit the snooze button on my annoying alarm clock. The time read 7:28. That dream bothered me, it wasn't a very good one. I began to wonder if it meant anything. But once I realized class started in forty-five minutes, I quickly jumped up out of bed and headed towards the bathroom.

I rushed through my morning routine, not paying much attention to anything. I took the quickest shower of my life, brushed my teeth, and put on my basic chapstick. I was looking through my suitcase for something to wear when I realized that Rosalie was still in the room.

"Hey Bella…" Rosalie said hesitantly.

"Yeah?" I was still rooting for something to wear. I didn't have horrible fashion sense, or at least I didn't think I did. But most of my clothes were simple. I don't like to draw too much attention to myself.

"Do you mind if I help you pick out an outfit?" she asked. I smiled and shook my head yes, relieved. She would know what would look good and I was flattered that she was being so nice to me.

Rosalie walked over my suitcase and began rummaging through it. She had a slightly distasteful look on her face.

"Is this all that you brought with you?" She asked picking up my favorite black tank from Hollister.

"Uhm yeah…" I said hesitantly.

"I think that you need some new clothes ASAP," She said in a mischievous voice.

"Yeah I got that from Alice. Didn't you hear? She's already planning a shopping trip," I explained. Even though I would be anxious to spend more time with the mysterious Edward; I couldn't help but cringe at the thought of actually going to the mall with Alice. And Rosalie didn't seem like she was any better.

"Yes, of course. But Alice was planning on doing it this weekend, but I think that we should go today. You need a new outfit to start your first day tomorrow," Rosalie was already dialing Alice's number before I could even protest.

"But my classes start today; in like 20 minutes!" I shrieked.

Rosalie shook her head. "No silly, classes start tomorrow. Didn't you get the e-mail from the school? They accidentally misprinted the date on the schedules."

"Oh," was all I could think to say.

"Alice!" Rosalie shouted into her phone. "We have a major crisis…Of course it's a shopping crisis…It's Bella…Absolutely no stylish clothes at all…Yes, I already thought of that…Get the boys and drag them over to our dorm NOW." She flipped her phone shut and smiled hugely at me.

"So what am I going to wear today then if my clothes don't meet your standards?" I asked a little sarcastically. I mean I was still standing in my plaid pajama shorts and white tank top.

"Well since Alice really is the expert, I'm going to let her decide once she gets here."

I rolled my eyes when suddenly there was a knock on the door. Rosalie hopped excitedly over to answer it.

My breath caught when not only Alice walked in, but was followed by Jasper, Emmett and Edward.

Edward looked at me with a hint of an amused smile fighting to break free. For a second I just stared. He was in a simple pair of jeans, a white button-up shirt with the sleeves pulled up to his elbows, and had dark sunglasses covering his eyes.

I blushed like mad when I realized what I was wearing and that my hair had dried into something that would resemble a tumbleweed from the old wild west.

"Uhm..hey..uhh, excuse me," I managed to choke out before throwing myself into the bathroom. I know my face must look like a tomato.

"Bella! Open up! Me and Rosalie are going to help you get ready," Alice's high-pitched voice rang.

"Fine," I mumbled opening the door only to be bombarded. Alice had a pile of clothes in her hand and a polka-dotted make-up bag.

"You guys all I need is clothes and a hairbrush," I pleaded. Rosalie snorted. I threw her a glare.

"Don't worry; we're only going to do a mini version of 'Bella Barbie' this time," Alice said before throwing the pile of clothes at me.

"Alice? 'Bella Barbie'? Really?" I gave a look of horror.

"Yes, this will most definitely not be the last time I have to save you from a fashion meltdown." I just sighed and decided there was no point in arguing with her.

I quickly put on the clothes she had handed me. It was a simple pair of jean shorts, white and green layered tank tops, and white flip-flops.

"Thank god there are no heels," I muttered to myself. Alice heard me and threw me a sly glance.

"I wouldn't make you go shopping with us in heels. I'm saving those for another time." I groaned.

"Okay, the boys are waiting on us so we need to go ahead and start on your hair," Rosalie stated as she came at me with a hairbrush.

Twenty minutes my hair had been brushed and straightened and there were just finishing the make-up. Once Alice declared that she was done, I silently gasped at the person staring back at me in the mirror.

This person could not be me. This person's normally dull brown eyes were suddenly alive and framed by smudged eyeliner to give me a smoky-eyed look. This person's lips were a light pink color and there was not a blemish on her face.

"You like?" Alice questioned. I nodded, speechless. They hadn't put on blush because they said I naturally took care of that.

"Great, now let's go. We've kept the guys waiting long enough." Alice grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the bathroom. I laughed at the sight before me.

Emmett was laying on Rosalie's bed, snoring lightly. Jasper was sprawled across the floor, reading my copy of _Pride and Prejudice_. Edward was standing over by my CD collection and seemed to be admiring them.

"We're ready guys." Rosalie announced. Emmett jumped, a confused look on his face. It took him a second to realize where he was. Jasper quickly stood up and placed the book on my bed, giving me a sheepish look.

"Let's go shopping!" Alice squealed. All of us made our way out of the dorm, me and Edward the last two people out.

"You look great Bella," Edward whispered in my ear. It sent shivers down my neck and I immediately blushed.

"Thanks," I whispered back. He pulled the door shut and we rushed to keep up with the others.

"By the way, I love the music in your collection back there," He mentioned.

"Me too. I'm anxious for the rest of my collection to arrive. I had to have it sent from my house," I explained. I looked up at him, and found that his amazing green eyes were looking back at me. He had taken off his sunglasses and let the intensity of his eyes captivate me.

I knew a huge smile was plastered on my face and I would have been embarrassed if he didn't have the same huge smile on his.

"C'mon Bella! Edward!" Alice called. It was then that I realized that we had stopped and were simply staring at each other. A blush set in as I lowered my head and allowed my hair to hide my face. I quickly walked towards the rest of the group. I heard Edward's low chuckle behind me.

"Whose car are we taking?" Jasper wondered aloud.

"I think our best bet would be Emmett's Jeep. I think we can all fit in there," Rosalie told us.

I followed them over to a huge red Jeep and I felt my mouth drop open in shock. How could they expect me, clumsy and barely 5' 4" to possibly get into that thing?

Edward must have noticed my anxiety because he walked over to me and assured me that I would be fine. Emmett climbed into the driver's seat, Rosalie took the passenger's seat, which left the backseat for Alice, Jasper, Edward and I.

Jasper helped Alice in and then situated himself so that Alice was sitting on his lap. I was silently grateful for that because that meant that it would be less cramped for me and Edward.

He lightly held onto my waist and boosted me up so that I was sitting on the seat. It was not nearly as hard as I thought it would be. I smiled in relief and thanks. He grinned back before hoisting himself up and taking his seat next to me.

"Let's go!" Alice screamed enthusiastically.

"Is she going to be like this the entire time we're shopping?" I asked Edward quietly.

"You have no idea," he muttered. I threw him a confused look. "She's going to get much worse. Especially now that she has someone knew to shop for and have 'Bella Barbie' time."

"You heard that?" My face was surely entirely red.

"Yes, I did. So I take it you're not big on shopping." Edward laughed.

"Nope," I answered popping the 'p'.

"Well this should be interesting then. You haven't seen anything yet until you see Alice shop." Great. It was silent for only a moment longer before Emmett put turned on the stereo and started belting out "Shake It" by MetroStation.

After a minute everyone in the car was singing along. Alice was the loudest of them all. I simply smiled and laughed along with them.

"C'mon Bella. Sing along with us," Emmett exclaimed. I shook my head no; I was in no way a good singer.

"Bella, you hear Emmett. He cannot sing to save his life. You can be no worse than him. Even if you're somehow worse than him, we're not here to judge him." Edward once again whispered in my ear. I instantly knew that I could trust him and his words were true. That none of them would judge me like so many had before.

Throwing my cares out the window, I let myself be pulled into the enthusiasm of everyone in the care.

"_Shake, shake, shake, sha-shake it!"_

A few songs and many laughs later, we were pulling into the lot of the biggest mall I had seen. Everyone hopped out of the Jeep except me. As I stood looking down at the ground, I began to feel queasy at the thought of making that jump to the ground. There was no way that it was going to end good.

"Go ahead and jump. If you begin to fall towards the ground, I'll be there to make sure you don't fall," Edward tried to assure me.

"Edward, it's not a matter of if I begin to fall. It's a matter of when I fall and end up breaking something," I told him with authority in my voice. I knew how my clumsy tendencies worked.

"Well then, just jump and I'll be there to catch you," Edward said. I looked at him, surely he was joking. But when I saw the determined look on his face, I saw no trace of humor on it. Instead I found that he was being completely serious.

"Okay, but I'm not being held responsible for when I being both of us down," I half-joked. Seeing that he wasn't giving up, I closed my eyes and allowed myself to leap from the car.

He easily caught me bridal style and even spun me around once playfully. My laughter echoed around us. He kept one arm around me as he set me on my own feet. I was still laughing when I heard someone call my name.

"Bella!" I turned around to see none other than Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley, and Angela Webber heading towards us.

"You guys!" I screamed running to them and engulfing them into a huge group hug.

"What are you doing here?" Angela asked happily. My cheerful mood quickly evaporated and I breathed a huge sigh. I had a lot of explaining to do.

**So what did you guys think? I hope you like it. Please read and review and I'll give you all way more updates :)**


End file.
